


The Secretary

by Borsari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, Lingerie, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Imbalance, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Его новый помощник такой хороший мальчик.
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Sr./Percy Weasley
Kudos: 7





	The Secretary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Secretary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104518) by [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar). 



Его новый помощник такой хороший мальчик. Уитерби, Уилиси или как там его зовут. Он эффективен, пунктуален и очень-очень аккуратен, что, без сомнения, крайне важно. А еще он послушный.

Он ярко краснеет, сидя на столе в задранной мантии и раздвинув ноги. Дивный контраст с его веснушчатой кожей и яркими рыжими волосами. А ему идет — он выглядит таким неуверенным. Наверно, он только-только выпустился из Хогвартса, но с первого же дня зарекомендовал себя компетентным специалистом. А вот так, на столе, он словно милый наивный мальчик с широко открытыми глазами.

— Ты их надел, — говорит Барти, ведя пальцами по мягкому кружеву, по нежной коже.

— К-как вы и просили, сэр, — отвечает Уэлби.

Его голос дрожит, а симпатичный член твердеет и течет смазкой на пастельно-голубые трусики, окрашивая ткань в темный там, где она обтягивает головку. Вокруг его бедер кружевные подвязки, удерживающие прозрачные чулки. Это целый комплект — подарок, один из многих. Барти сидел тогда за своим столом и наблюдал, как мальчик открывает коробку. Сначала он побледнел, затем покраснел. Мальчик закусил губу и робко кивнул в знак согласия. Точно так же, как и на все остальное: плетки, пробки, кружева и другие откровенные штучки.

Его малыш Уалаби настоящее сокровище.

Барти снова просовывает палец под ажурную подвязку и нежно гладит веснушчатую кожу. Мальчик стонет, немного разводя ноги — его бедра мелко подрагивают, — снова кусает губы и смотрит на него своими потемневшими голубыми глазами, прикрытыми веками.

Такой отзывчивый.

Барти поднимает руки, обхватывает узкие бедра Уимбли и притягивает его ближе, так что тот оказывается прямо на краю стола. Он раздвигает длинные прекрасные ноги пошире, чувствуя, как под его ладонями напрягаются мышцы. Барти наклоняет голову, потираясь щекой о тонкое кружево, и слышит, как у мальчика перехватывает дыхание. Темное пятно на голубом шелке становится шире.

— Пожалуйста, сэр, — шепчет Уэстби.

Барти хмыкает, поглаживая носом такую мягкую внутреннюю поверхность бедра. Обводит языком созвездие веснушек возле подвязки, вслушиваясь в сладкой стон Уэрли, и оставляет красную метку на чувствительной коже. Нет ничего лучше распутной шлюшки в качестве помощника. Мальчик с таким же усердием заполняет документы, что и раздвигает ноги. Уолсбери — один из лучших специалистов, которые у него когда-либо были.

Барти облизывает внутреннюю часть бедра мальчика, прижимается носом к выпуклости в промежности и вдыхает сквозь шелк его запах. Он вновь погружается пальцами под кружевную ткань и гладит, дразня тонкую кожу. Уиндли знает, что сейчас лучше не дергаться, поэтому его ноги дрожат от напряжения и усилий оставаться на месте, а руки так крепко держаться за край стола, что белеют костяшки пальцев. Какой послушный. Он награждает своего мальчика, через трусики выцеловывая его эрекцию.

Уайлдери снова стонет, запрокидывая голову и слегка ведя бедрами.

В этот раз Барти разрешает ему эту вольность. Ведь он… благодарен за усилия Уиннерби.

Уитерби вздыхает и немного ерзает, когда он стягивает с него трусики, освобождая член. Здесь у него тоже веснушки — как мило. Барти словно под гипнозом ведет кончиком языка, прослеживая их путь от основания члена до самого кончика. Уэндерли давится вздохом, когда он обхватывает губами головку, и все-таки отрывает одну руку от стола, лихорадочно прикрывая рот ладонью. Каждый раз в отеле, как у Барти была возможность заполучить Уимси, этот мальчишка был на диво красноречив. Маленькая шлюшка. Однако в офисе стоит проявлять благоразумие. Если дорогого Уолдербери застанут с раздвинутыми ногами в надежде на возможное продвижение по службе, то это вряд ли поспособствует его карьере. Вот же бесстыдник.

Барти тихо хмыкает и берет Уиббли глубже в рот, поглаживая и щупая ноги мальчика, ведя пальцами вверх и вниз по швам чулок. Уэсли скулит и опять задыхается. Он поднимает взгляд и видит, как мальчик отчаянно краснеет, крепче прижав ладонь к губам. Голубые глаза совсем темные.

Барти сосет нарочито медленно, а затем и вовсе выпускает член изо рта. Длинный и тонкий, непристойный. На краю сознания мелькает смутное желание развернуть Уиддерли, наклонить его над столом и как следует отшлепать. Он знает, что Уэбберби понравится. Но это лучше подойдет для гостиничного номера с заглушающими чарами, чем для офиса в среду днем. Там Уотерли может кричать, плакать и мило умолять трахнуть его; там Барти может обращаться с этой шлюшкой так, как полагается.

Он опять наклоняет голову и втягивает Уидли до самого основания, прижимая нос к аккуратно подстриженным лобковым волосам до тех пор, пока легкие не начинают гореть. Он сосет и глотает, прижимаясь языком к веснушкам — они там есть, он знает. Барти тонет в захватывающем вкусе чистой кожи, соли и мускуса. Он купается в звуках, которые издает Уинбери. Прерывистые крики, подавленные рыдания. Мальчик такой чувствительный и прекрасно знает о том, где они находятся и что с ним будет, если их застукают.

Его собственный твердый член натягивает застежку брюк. Наплевать. Время для его удовольствия придет позже, когда в Министерстве станет темно, а коллеги разойдутся по домам.

Уеллами любит сверхурочную работу.

Бедра Уизери напрягаются под его ладонями. Раздается тихий, прерывистый вздох, и Барти знает, что мальчик уже на грани. Он немного отстраняется и сосредотачивает все свое внимание на головке. Он обвивает языком чувствительную уздечку, слегка царапая зубами так, как нравится его мальчику.

В коридоре раздается знакомый звук шагов Людо Бэгмена, и он отодвигается совсем. Уолбери застывает и бледнеет от ужаса, а Барти лишь закатывает глаза и откидывается на спинку кресла, смотря на открывшуюся ему развратную картину. Твердый влажный член торчит между бедер Уиллани, чулки с кружевным верхом липнут к взмокшим ногам. Прекрасный, хоть и страшно наивный.

— Приведи себя в порядок, Уессалби, — приказывает Барти, и щеки мальчика вновь покрываются румянцем.

Он наблюдает, как Уаммери нервным жестом поправляет очки на носу и засовывает член обратно в испачканные трусики, слегка шипя, когда прикасается к себе. Он смотрит, как эти великолепные ноги, все еще дрожащие от вожделения и нервозности, исчезают под мантией. По взмаху палочки она снова становится гладкой и аккуратной.

— Сегодня работаешь сверхурочно, — говорит Барти, и с искусанных губ его мальчика срывается непроизвольный стон.

— Конечно, мистер Крауч, — раздается задыхающийся ответ.

Барти смотрит ему вслед, машинально опуская взгляд на его бедра, когда он отодвигается чуть в сторону, давая Бэгмену зайти в кабинет. Мальчик отчаянно пытается скрыть свое возбуждение. Такой замечательный помощник. Если он хорошо покажет себя сегодня вечером, придется сделать ему еще один подарок.


End file.
